Better then me
by Lil Wolf Syaoran 23
Summary: Syaoran loses the only person he ever loved. See what goes through his mind as he looks back through his memories. How he took his feelings and shuts them away forever. Losing the person you love hurts like hell...believe me I know. Read and review!


Better then me

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE CCS CAST!!!

Author's Note: Hey everybody I just wanted to write something really short. I've been into a lot of drama lately and I guess it took most of my time then anything. So I wrote something because truly I really don't want to go crazy because of all the crap that's going on. Anyways this is just a one-time fic but I dedicate this to a really close friend of mine that I lost because of stupid the activities going on between us. Song is by Hinder, which is a kewl ass band. Really good song if you ask me. Yea so enjoy.

* * *

_I think you can do much better than me_

Darkness ran through the room as a figure sat on the bed, holding some kind of picture frame. Lost in though he didn't notice the tears running down his face.

_After all the lies I made you believe _

In the frame he was staring at, was a picture of himself with an emerald eye beauty in his arms. Both hugging each other as a couple, smiling to the camera, which meant that they were both happy with each other.

_Guilt kicks in and I start to see _

On the bottom of the picture fame was two engraved names. Under his picture, Syaoran and under the young girl's name was Sakura.

_The edge of the bed where your nightgown used to be _

He closed his eyes, remembering that memories he missed the most with her. All the times they were with each other, talked on the phone or the times they would just go out with there many friends.

_I told myself I wouldn't miss you But I remembered_

He also remembered the bad times they were in.

_What it feels like beside you _

He couldn't forget those painful memories that were in his mind when he lost her the fist time. The time he was without his Ying Fa, His lovely cherry blossom.

_I really miss your hair in my face _

_And the way your innocence tastes_

Those were the most horrible nights in his life. Feeling the loneliness, he had to go through without her.

_And I think you should know this _

_You deserve much better than me _

Of course after a while, she usually sneaked on the phone to call him during work hours.

Even though they weren't allowed to speak to each other, they couldn't help but to miss each other's voices that calms their nerves.

_While looking through your old box of notes _

So they were happy, sneaking around talking only on the phone or they would secretly would just send emails to each other.

_I found those pictures that you were looking for_

But after a while they couldn't last any longer and they wanted to see each other again.

_If there's one memory I don't want to lose _

They knew they weren't allowed to see each other, so they played it safe and only talked on the phone.

_That time at the mall You and me in the dressing room _

Later on after a while of sneaking hellos, they finally got caught.

_I told myself I won't miss you_

_But I remembered _

Their parents finally agreed of their children to never talk or see each other again. Because of Syaoran's wild ways, her parents disagree with their relationship.They saw that he was a bad influence towards her and kept her away for her own good.

_What it feels like beside you _

What was painful though was that he never got to kiss her, to hold her in his arms or even say a simple goodbye.

_I__ really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes _

After a short while he started to change.

_And I think you should know this _

He started to lose his temper more often, got into many fights here and there, but what changed about him the most was that he was a cold-hearted bastard who only cared of himself and those who were close to him.

_You deserve much better than me _

Those were the most painful days of his life. Just remembering them was starting to piss him off.

_The bed I'm lying in is getting colder_

Those days were the days that he blamed himself for everything. He blamed himself for everything her parents said to him.

_Wish I never would've said it's over _

He knew everything they said was bullshit, but he should've listened to them when they said to stay away.

_And I can't pretend that_

But how could he stay away from the beauty he fell in love with?

Stubborn he was…Really stubborn little wolf.

_I won't think about you when I'm older _

And now that the whole nightmare was over with her family, he still wishes to see her.

He misses her but he hides his feelings from the world around him.

_Cause we never really had our closure_

He waits for the day he gets to see her again

_This can't be the end_

To actually tell her his feelings he never lost for her

_I really miss your hair in my face _

To plead for forgiveness to her family of his mistakes.

_And the way your innocence tastes_

To kiss her soft lips again….he waits.

_And I think you should know this _

Waits for the day he see 's his cherry blossom

_You deserve much better than me_

He opens his eyes again to see the picture again in his hands.

_I really miss your hair in my face_

He slowly got up and slowly walked toward his dressing stand.

_And the way your innocence tastes _

He slowly places the frame down and sighs as he stared at it.

_And I think you should know this _

_(you deserve much better then me)_

_(And I think you should know this)_

He slowly whispers before walking out of his room "forgive me Ying fa…"

"Ashiteru….Always"

_You deserve much better than me

* * *

_

Well whatcha think? I guess its ok since it kinda happened to me. but anyways thanks for reading . Arigatou!


End file.
